hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 126: African War Front! Part 1
The sixth episode of Hetalia: The World Twinkle (one hundred twenty-sixth overall) was aired on August 7, 2015. It adapts the comic African War Front! Part 1 from the fifth published volume. Plot Summary Introduction From the deserts of Australia, Italy phones Germany in a panic, explaining that he's been surrounded by kangaroos, much to Germany's frustration that Italy has gotten himself into trouble yet again. Germany and Italy Germany, deep in thought, introduces himself and appears to be thinking about a problem of his. Italy drives up next to him in a tiny L3 tank and offers to give him a ride back, patting the tank's body. However, he becomes so enthusiastic that his hand dents the tank, breaking it. There is then a small aside explaining that Italian tanks were so weak that they could be damaged by a baseball bat. Covering the dents with a sandbag, Italy reasons that if it's covered up, he can keep driving. This frustrates Germany, who reveals that his problem was that he's allied with Italy. Seeking more information about Italy, Germany decides to consult old books. A key in the book directs Germany to a section dealing with relations between two or more countries. The book then advises Germany that teamwork is the best way to capitalize on relations between several countries; however, as Germany looks over at Italy (who is spinning pizza dough), he complains that the book never told him what to do if his ally was a complete airhead. The first eyecatch features a two-panel comic with Japan and Romano. It explains that the Japanese dish wikipedia:Naporitan's origins came from imitation of the Italian dish Spaghetti Neapolitan. They Really Were This Way! Germany thinks to himself that Italy is a "pretty sloppy guy", as Italy happily explains that he'll help Germany even though he has prepared absolutely nothing. As Italy hangs onto Germany's back while walking through the forest, Italy says that he feels that something good will happen if he stays alongside Germany, yet immediately tries wandering off to Africa before Germany stops him. But even though Italy's sloppy and lazy, Germany thinks, he just can't bring himself to hate him. The second eyecatch features a two-panel comic with Spain and China, as China contemplates chilling Spanish dishes (and chilling the "country of passion"). It explains that there were many Chinese-influenced Japanese dishes as well, such as Tenshindon, Chūkadon, and Hiyashi Chūka. African War Front Meanwhile in Africa, England sips tea while asking about the status of Italy's current troop positions. A soldier informs him that Italy has been, for the most part, lazing around, advancing at a sluggish pace, and complaining about the canned rations. Smugly, England boasts the British Empire's strength and how Italy will never stand a chance against the English. But while he's talking, Italy sneaks up behind him, (poorly) disguised as an elephant. Seeing right through the disguise, England gives chase while Italy flees in fear. Still gloating, England tries to catch him but fails as Italy speeds away. The narrator explains that while the Italians were slow in advancing, they were unusually fast when it came to retreating. Italy phones Germany again, pathetically saying that England was so scary. Germany tells him that that's what will happen if he keeps going to Africa without planning things through, but relents, going over to bring him back. Back in Europe, Germany puts on full uniform and goes to Africa. But as Italy meets up with him, he finds Germany overheating from the thick wool clothes. As Germany passes out from the heat, the narrator explains that while Italy has a warm climate and is used to the African weather, Germany is cloudy and cold, and its troops were not well-prepared for a desert climate. Italy brings Germany to a tent, stripping off most of the layers and fanning him, while asking why he came here wearing so much clothing. Germany realizes his error and then starts wearing short-sleeved outfits with shorts to be better suited for the heat. The third eyecatch features chibis of Italy and England, with a caption explaining that everyone, including the British, wore shorts in the deserts. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan (non-speaking cameo) *Romano (non-speaking cameo) *England *British soldier *England's fairy *China (non-speaking cameo) *Spain (non-speaking cameo) Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *Fairy: Noriko Shibasaki *Soldier: Keikou Sakai *Narrator: Yuki Kaida Trivia Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes